Clash of Shinigami and Demons: Demons in Seireitei
by PopsicleTMNT
Summary: In order to escape her past, Kagome goes to live with her cousin Ichigo. When they both find out about each other's powers, Ichigo, Kagome, and friends must work together to take down their most lethal enemy yet.


AN: Hi! Thanks for deciding to read my first fanfiction, _Clash of Shinigami and Demons: Demons in Seireitei._ I adopted this story from the wonderful Rhiannon-WingedGoddessOfHorses. I hope that you'll enjoy the fanfiction! (Lol I suck at author's notes)

Disclaimer: I don't own or claim ownership of Bleach or Inuyasha. Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo and Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. The character of Hisame belongs to Rhiannon-WingedGoddessOfHorses, also. I understand this is where I'm supposed to say something witty about not owning Bleach or Inuyasha. Unfortunately, I'm not that witty.

Chapter 1: suspicions

Ichigo was sitting at his desk helping his cousin with her math homework. He didn' exactly know why, since the problems were just as confusing to him as they were to her. Her chocolate eyes held confusion at the complex algebra paper.

"Ichigo, wouldn't it be sixty-two, not forty-eight?" Kagome Higurashi asked as she slipped a few strands of raven black hair behind her ear that had escaped from her loose pony tail. Ichigo looked at the numbers he had written down on the paper to see if he was correct, but he couldn' figure it out.

"I don't know, this is way too confusing. Go ask my dad, since I'm just as confused as you are on this," Ichigo replied to her question as he ran his hand through his hair, still thinking up possible answers for the rediculous math problem.

"Are you kidding me? I will NOT, I repeat, NOT ask Uncle Isshin to help me with my homework. Do you remember the last time I did that? I got an F on my paper because of all the perverted drawings on it!" Kagome hissed at her cousin for fear of the chance that her crazy uncle was listening in on the conversation. She found it annoying when he started crying rivers and ran to the humongous picture of her aunt, screaming about how much of a disgrace she was as a niece. Ichigo had a far away look on his face as he remembered the last time his cousin was here. She was only about six or seven, so she didn't know how bad the drawings that his mental father had drawn on the paper were.

Ichigo shuddered, "Yeah, good point." Kagome shook her head as she returned to her homework to see if she could get it this time. If she couldn't, she'd go ask Karin or Yuzu if they could give her a hand with it. Deciding the attempt was futile, she gathered up her book and paper and went out in search of one of her twin cousins.

"Where are you going?" Ichigo asked as he watched Kagome gather up her stuff. She merely glanced at him before a loud roar pierced through the calm atmosphere. Kagome's eyes widened as she glanced out the window and saw a hollow in the distance.

"Ichigo, what the hell is that thing?" she nearly screamed as the thing grabbed a person and threw them off to the side, all the while screeching its displeasure about _something_. The question was, what?

"You can see the hollow?" Ichigo all but screamed at her while she merely nodded, afraid of her cousin' sudden mood swing.

She then decided to gather up her courage and do something about the thing outside. "Yeah, I can, and I'm not going to just sit here while it tries to EAT people!" She grabbed her suitcase and pulled out her bow and arrows. As she slung the quiver of sacred arrows onto her back, she caught Ichigo staring wide eyed at her.

She cocked her head slightly to the side in a quizzical manner, "What's wrong Ichigo?" He started to chuckle.

"You can't kill a hollow with only a wimpy bow and some flimsy arrows, Kagome," Ichigo said while he pulled out his substitute shinigami badge and slammed it up to his chest. Automatically, his soul reaper form was separated from his body. Kagome didn't have any time to recover as the door burst in and there was Rukia in HER shinigami form. She stopped dead in her tracks as she saw Kagome there staring at her with a bow and quiver of arrows on her back. She switched her gaze between Ichigo and Kagome. She thought Kagome's reiatsu was different from the start, but not strong enough for her to see a hollow or shinigami. Well, it turns out her first impression of the girl was dead wrong.

"How can you see Ichigo and me?" Rukia asked as she stared quizzically at the girl with her deep violate eyes. Kagome just got a confused look on her pale features.

She shook her head and re-arranged her pony tail higher up on her head, "No time to explain, let's just go kill that, correct me if I'm wrong, hollow?" Rukia and Ichigo nodded as the three rushed out of Ichigo' bedroom.

They got to the woods near the park when they were met by an arrancar. The arrancar seemed to be controlling the hollow from the long chain that extended from the arrancar's closed fist to the iron collar enclosed around the creature's wide neck. Obviously, the collar and chain were the reason that the hollow was thrashing about like that and causing such a ruckus. The arrancar smirked as her hold on the chain only tightened, sending the large monster in a fresh fit of rage.

The woman was wearing quite…_revealing_ clothes. They were white and, from what Kagome could tell from her aura, she was dead. She was also corrupted with evil and malice, leading Kagome to wonder why she was dressed in such a holy color. She had bright teal eyes, extreamly pale skin, longbrown hair with only a small piece of the bone-like material in the middle of her right cheek.

The woman' piercing teal eyes gazed evilly into Kagome's warm brown ones, "A miko, very rare. Aizen would be very pleased with your power. Tell me, why do you fight with the Shinigami if you have so much power?" Rukia was suprised when the arrancar uttered those words, but she tried her best not to show it. According to Kurotsuchi-taicho, mikos were extremely rare, possibly even extinct. Rukia never thought she' ever see one in her entire life.

Kagome bravely stared right back into those cold teal eyes as she notched an arrow, "Who are you and why are you causing that poor creature pain?" The girl only smirked and chuckled while the hollow was thrown into another mad rampage because of the arrancar' tightening grip on the chain. Kagome's eyebrows furrowed in hatrid. Yeah, the hollow might be evil, but it didn't deserve to be in pain for no reason. Kagome knew she would have to purify their souls and get them to cross over. The wind slightly picked up, and her hair had loosened up to like how Kikyou always put hers. With the way she was standing and with how the wind was blowing her hair, all she needed was the traditional miko garb, straight hair, and no city background to look just like her incarnate would in a battle against a formidable enemy such as this one.

"To answer your question, no, I do not want to join your despicable kind. All you do is cause people pain and suffering," Kagome said while making sure that she put a barrier up to block Ichigo and Rukia from getting involved in the battle Kagome knew was coming. She made sure that it was too strong for them to break through, but not strong enough to seriously hurt them if they touched it.

The arrancar smirked and let out her reiatsu, hoping it would weaken Kagome' powers. Kagome smirked as she unleashed her own reiatsu, making Ichigo, Rukia, and the arrancar's eyes go wide at how large and strong it was. Kagome's reiatsu easily overpowered the arrancar's, which surprised her more that it should have.

"Well I guess I should tell you my name. My name is Hisame, espada number zero," Hisame said as Ichigo and Rukia gasped. They didn't think that there _was_ such a thing as an espada with the number zero.

Hisame smirked and tightened her grip on the hollow' chain once more, and whipped the hollow towards Kagome. The hollow was screaming in pain and desire to eat Kagome' soul. Kagome took aim and released her sacred arrow and flew straight into the monster. The hollow let out one final scream as the soul purified and disintegrated into the air.


End file.
